


Dressed to Impress

by ThirtySixSaveFiles



Category: Borderlands, borderlands: the pre-sequel
Genre: M/M, my kink for formal wear is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilhelm debuts a new outfit. Timothy may need to sit down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> This is retaliatory action at [Jillus](http://jillus.tumblr.com) for drawing [this](http://jillus.tumblr.com/post/142374330282/thirtysixsavefiles-wanted-some-fancy-dressed) and [this](http://jillus.tumblr.com/post/142375938692/a-follow-up-cc-thirtysixsavefiles).

Timothy is straightening the knot of his tie in the mirror when Wilhelm steps into view, adjusting his - Tim’s fingers still.  Is Wilhelm wearing -

Tim turns around to make sure the mirror isn’t lying to him, and it is not - that’s really Wilhelm, in tailored gray slacks and a crisp shirt, fiddling with his  _ cufflinks _ . He’s wearing  _ suspenders _ , and the bold black lines against the blue of his shirt emphasize the broadness of his shoulders in ways that make Tim feel like maybe he needs to sit down.

“Where did you get that?” Tim says faintly.

“Tailor’s,” Wilhelm replies absently, still fixated on his cuff. “They don’t have a lot of off-the-rack for these shoulders, you know.” He gets the link situated to his liking with a small  _ snap _ , then looks up. Tim’s not sure what his face looks like right now, but whatever it is causes a slow grin to spread over Wilhelm’s face. “I guess it looks all right.”

“Yeah, uh.” Tim clears his throat and tries to pull himself together. “Yeah, you look - you look good.”

“You clean up pretty well yourself,” Wilhelm says, leering as he gives Tim a deliberately slow once-over. He ambles over to the mirror, slinging a small strip of fabric around his neck, and oh that is just not  _ fair _ \-  

“How do you even  _ own  _ a bow tie,” Tim says disbelievingly.

Wilhelm grunts, adjusting the lay of the tie around his neck. “Strategic.”

“Strategic.” Unless Wilhelm is  _ strategically _ making Tim weak in the knees, he can’t imagine what that means. “I can’t wait to hear this one.”

Wilhelm eyes him in the mirror, fingers moving deft and sure over the thin strip of the tie. “With a regular necktie, you might as well be putting a leash around your neck. Too easy -” bow finished, he turns around and grabs Tim’s tie, reeling him in “- to do this.” Wilhelm’s eyes glint at him from inches away and then he’s kissing Tim, using his grip on Tim’s tie to pull him into it. Tim doesn’t need the encouragement, honestly, but feeling Wilhelm’s strength anchor him in place without even putting his hands on Tim thrills him down to his toes, and when Wilhelm pulls away Tim’s eyes feel heavy-lidded.

“Looks good on you, though,” Wilhelm says with a smirk, letting Tim’s tie slip through his fingers. He pats Tim’s chest, letting his palm rest there for a moment. “You should keep it.”

“Do you have a lot of people pulling you into surprise kisses?” Tim asks to cover the way his mouth has gone dry.

Wilhelm winks at him. “Best to be safe.” He turns back to the mirror, adjusting the lines of his bow tie. “Better get your jacket. We’re going to be late.”

Tim is sorely tempted to say  _ screw it, we’re staying in _ , but Janey may actually kill him if they don’t make it to her and Athena’s wedding. (Actually, Janey will look sad and morose and make pointed comments and  _ Athena _ will kill Timothy to make Janey feel better, but the end result will be the same.)

Timothy shrugs into his jacket, watching Wilhelm do the same, and if Tim brushes his hands over Wilhelm’s shoulders a few times before they head out, it’s because he’s getting a piece of fuzz off, and definitely not to feel the contours of Wilhelm’s body through the clean lines of his blazer.

Tim is pretty sure Wilhelm sees  _ right through _ him, but it is absolutely not Timothy’s fault that the tailoring of Wilhelm’s clothes does nothing at all to hide the power in Wilhelm’s frame. Tim’s fingers  _ itch  _ to tear them off. He wants to undo that tie with his  _ teeth. _

And if maybe if during the reception Tim leans over and whispers something to that effect in Wilhelm’s ear to feel the way Wilhelm’s grip tightens on Tim’s knee - well, turnabout is fair play, right?

(And if Wilhelm only lasts one more song before dragging Tim out of the reception hall and up to their room,  _ that _ is a victory.)


	2. To the Victor the Spoils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, [Jillus](http://jillus.tumblr.com) has [fired](http://jillus.tumblr.com/post/144270392432/paging-thirtysixsavefiles) [several](http://jillus.tumblr.com/post/144274815342/%EF%BE%89-%E3%83%AE-%EF%BE%89%EF%BE%9F) [shots](http://jillus.tumblr.com/post/144280296167/cream-on-chrome-plays-in-the-distance) that need answering. This is my answer.

Wilhelm barely has the door shut behind them before Timothy is shoving him up against it, hands fisted in the lapels of Wilhelm’s jacket. Wilhelm grins - it’s not often that Tim’s this aggressive, but damn if it doesn’t go right to Wilhelm’s dick.

“Stupid perfect jacket.” Tim’s muttering - to Wilhelm or to himself, Wilhelm’s not really sure - as he shoves Wilhelm’s jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. “Stupid perfect shirt.” Wilhelm’s jacket falls to the floor as Tim’s fingers trace the line of Wilhelm’s suspenders. “ _ Stupid _ ,” Tim hisses, and then he’s kissing Wilhelm fiercely, pressing him against the door. 

“So you’re saying I should get rid of it?” Wilhelm says when Tim breaks away, breath coming faster and pupils blown.

“Don’t you dare,” Tim breathes, leaning in again. He noses into the side of Wilhelm’s neck, tongue tracing over the tattoo that peeks above Wilhelm’s collar, and Wilhelm tips his head to the side to give him better access, hands coming up to grip Tim’s trim waist. There’s a light pressure around his neck, and then Tim is pulling back with a triumphant grin - and the end of Wilhelm’s tie between his teeth. Wilhelm feels the air leave his lungs in a rush.

“Jffft-” Tim spits the tie off to the side and tries again. “Just stay there, okay?” He sinks to his knees, hands trailing down Wilhelm’s chest and hips, and Wilhelm has no intention of going anywhere. He shifts his legs a little wider when Tim slides his hands down Wilhelm’s thighs, and Tim grins up at him with a glint in his eye.

“I’ve been thinking about this since you walked out looking like that,” Tim says. He undoes Wilhelm’s belt and zip and the first touch of Tim’s lips on his dick has Wilhelm hissing because Tim’s mouth is hot and wet and  _ perfect. _ Wilhelm thinks about Timothy biting his lips distractedly during the ceremony, the same lips that are now dragging up and down his cock, and the thought of Tim imagining sucking him off in the midst of all those people, at a  _ wedding _ of all places, makes Wilhelm groan and his fingers tighten in Timothy’s hair. His hips jerk forward, and he pets Tim’s head in apology, but Tim just rolls with it, bobbing his head up and down like he can’t get enough.

As good as this is - and it is pretty  _ goddamn  _ good - if Tim keeps this up Wilhelm’s not going to last long enough to actually get  _ inside _ him. As if Tim can hear the thought, he pulls off with an obscene  _ pop _ and rolls his eyes up at Wilhelm, licking his lips.

“I need you to fuck me  _ yesterday _ ,” Tim says, and Wilhelm is more than happy to oblige.

“I did fuck you yesterday,” he says because he knows it’ll make Tim laugh, and he does as Wilhelm pulls him to his feet.

“Mmmm, true.” Tim grins cheekily. “Better do it harder this time, so I don’t forget, eh?”

“Smartass.” Tim laughs again, unrepentant, toeing off his shoes and letting his jacket fall to the floor. Wilhelm moves to follow suit, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt and hooking a thumb in his suspenders. He’s ready to shrug out of them and lose the pants while he’s at it when Tim’s hand on his stops him.

“Leave it,” Tim says. His voice is low and husky and his eyes are hot on Wilhelm’s. “I want you to fuck me in that.”

Wilhelm raises his eyebrows but he stops undressing, watching Tim shed the rest of his clothing. He had had no idea that a simple set of clothes could get Tim this hot and bothered, but he’s not complaining, not complaining at all, and as much as he loves the feel of Tim’s skin on his, he has to admit that the idea of having Tim squirming on his dick naked while Wilhelm is still mostly clothed is...extremely fucking attractive.

He moves forward as Tim loses his socks, settling his hands on Tim’s hips and walking him backward until his legs hit the bed. Tim laughs again when he bounces as he goes down, and Wilhelm follows, planting a knee on either side of Timothy’s long legs. Tim drags him down into a kiss, and groans into his mouth as the fabric of Wilhelm’s shirt brushes Tim’s nipples. Wilhelm’s cock brushes against Tim’s and Tim tosses his head back on a moan as Wilhelm lines them up in slow, careful thrusts. Tracing the rise and fall of Tim’s chest with his hand, Wilhelm wonders how he ever lived without this, without Tim writhing beneath him, open and needy under Wilhelm’s hands.

“Turn over,” Wilhelm says gruffly, not trusting his voice in this moment, and Tim does, all long limbs and smooth skin. Wilhelm fumbles in the bedside drawer for a minute, and when he returns, fingers dripping with lube, Tim is watching him with his head resting on folded arms and a heated look on his face. Tim shifts his legs wider in invitation and Wilhelm takes it, circling a finger lightly around Tim’s hole for the way it makes Tim shudder before he presses in.

He’s been with Tim for a while now, but he’s still not used to this, to the feeling of Tim relaxing around his fingers and feeling Tim’s low groan reverberate through his body. It’s an electric, heady rush, and he wants to give that back so he twists his fingers the way he knows that Tim likes until he finds that spot that makes Tim arch off the bed.

“Ah-  _ ahh. _ ” Tim’s squirming on his fingers now, breath coming in short little moans. Another night Wilhelm might keep going, see if he can make Tim come from just fingers and maybe Wilhelm’s tongue - he’s done it before - but Wilhelm’s cock is crying out for attention, and Tim’s not in much better shape, hard and leaking and rutting into the bed in between pressing back onto Wilhelm’s fingers.

Tim whines a little as Wilhelm pulls out, but Wilhelm has barely sat back when Tim pushes himself up and turns. He eyes Wilhelm appreciatively, and Wilhelm is suddenly reminded that he’s still in his dress clothes, cock jutting out of his pants and brushing against the fabric of his untucked shirt. Tim seems to like what he sees, because his eyes are hot as he pushes Wilhelm back against the headboard.

“Here, let me- let me just-” Tim’s not really getting whole sentences out right now, but Wilhelm lets Tim move him to his liking and ends up propped on a pile of pillows as Tim kneels over him. Tim presses his mouth to Wilhelm’s, tongue moving filthily, and so Wilhelm is distracted when Tim reaches back to grab Wilhelm’s cock, positioning it against himself.

They both groan as the head slips in, and Timothy’s mouth drops open on a gasp, brow furrowed and eyes closed as he sinks down, working Wilhelm’s cock deeper inside of him. Wilhelm runs his hands up and down Tim’s thighs, partially to soothe Tim and partially to soothe himself - Tim is so hot and  _ perfect _ around him, it’s hard not to thrust up into that tight heat, to grab Tim’s hips and bounce him up and down on Wilhelm’s cock until he’s a whimpering mess.

This is Tim’s show right now, though. Another time, maybe.

Tim opens his eyes and looks down at Wilhelm fondly, knowingly. He rocks his hips the tiniest bit and Wilhelm digs his fingers into Tim’s thighs because they’ve barely gotten started but he’s not going to last long if Tim keeps  _ looking _ at him like that. Tim hums as he starts to move, sliding his hands up Wilhelm’s chest and fingering at the buttons on his shirt. He touches them one by one as he draws his hands back down, then leans back, thighs working as he moves up and down on Wilhelm’s dick, petting the fabric over Wilhelm’s legs. Tim’s eyes sweep up and down Wilhelm hotly, and whatever he’s feeling must not be  _ enough _ because he urges Wilhelm to draw his legs up behind Tim and when Wilhelm does Tim leans back, braces his hands on Wilhelm’s knees, and starts to  _ fuck  _ himself on Wilhelm’s cock like there’s no tomorrow.

As Tim’s breathy little moans fill the room, Wilhelm thinks that if this is what a well-tailored suit does to Tim, Wilhelm is getting  _ all  _ of his clothes fitted from now on.

Wilhelm’s gritting his teeth, trying not to come too soon, when he notices Tim stealing glances off to the side. He frowns a bit, because if Timothy’s thinking about something else while Wilhelm has his dick in him - well, Wilhelm is a little offended that Tim can think about  _ anything  _ else while Wilhelm has his dick in him.

“Something distracting you?” Wilhelm lets himself thrust up a little bit and is rewarded by a strangled noise from Timothy. “Do I not have your-” he thrusts again “-full attention?”

“Oh no, haaa- hah,” Tim laughs breathlessly. “You’ve definitely got it.” He looks down at Wilhelm then, making eye contact, then looks significantly over the the left.

When Wilhelm looks over - oh. He’d forgotten about that. 

He has to admit they make quite the picture - Tim’s long, lean form astride Wilhelm, arms braced on Wilhelm’s legs and Wilhelm’s hands on Tim’s hips as he rides Wilhelm’s dick like his life depends on it. The oversized mirror on the opposite wall shows every shift of Tim’s hips, every bounce of his cock, hard and leaking between them, and every inch of Wilhelm’s dick sliding in and out of Tim.

Timothy’s eyes lock with Wilhelm’s in the mirror and Tim grins as he clenches down deliberately. Wilhelm swears, fingers tightening, and Tim just laughs, although it chokes off when Wilhelm gets a hand on Tim’s cock. Wilhelm’s close - it feels like he’s been close for  _ hours _ \- but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make Tim come first.

Tim’s pace falters and his head drops back as Wilhelm smooths his thumb over the tip of Tim’s cock, but Wilhelm makes up for it, thrusting his own hips so Tim is bounced down onto Wilhelm’s cock and up into his hand. Tim’s eyes practically cross, and he makes a sound that Wilhelm is going to remember and savor later. Tim brings one of his hands up and rests it where Wilhelm’s other hand is digging into his hip, and when Wilhelm twists the hand around Timothy’s dick Tim comes like that, fingers loosely interlaced with Wilhelm’s.

Tim’s body tightens around Wilhelm as Tim’s orgasm sweeps through him, but Wilhelm is so caught up in the bright, wiped-clean look on Tim’s face that his own release takes him by surprise. His hips snap up of their own accord and then he’s coming inside Tim, holding him in place until Wilhelm’s spent.

Tim makes a happy, blissed-out noise and leans down for a kiss. It’s slow and unhurried, and as his softening cock slips out Wilhelm shifts to hold Tim more closely against him. Tim sighs into his mouth, his body a warm, familiar weight on Wilhelm’s chest.

At least, it is until Tim pushes himself up and looks down at himself, making a face at where his own fluids have smeared across his chest.

“I need a shower.” He looks down and touches Wilhelm’s shirt, and something like dismay crosses his face. “And this needs a - oh god, you can’t take this to the dry cleaner’s, what will they think?”

Wilhelm sits up so Tim’s spread out over his lap. “They’ll think I’m one lucky bastard,” he says, watching the way a blush spreads across Tim’s already flushed cheeks. “And they’ll be right.”

Tim bumps his forehead against Wilhelm’s, grinning. Tim’s also running his fingers up and down the seam of Wilhelm’s sleeve absently, like he’s not even aware that he’s doing it, and Wilhelm wonders if Tim remembers that the next wedding they had RSVP’d to had said _Black Tie_ _Optional_ on the invitation.

This should be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at [ThirtySixSaveFiles](http://thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


	3. Seize the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised black tie wedding.

As the brother to a CEO of a multinational corporation, Timothy has been to his share of black tie events, including weddings. They’re fine, although Tim had made it a point to go to as few as possible because Jack’s obnoxious self was somehow always magnified in a crowd.

That was before Tim had started dating Wilhelm, though.

Getting outfitted for tuxedos had been...an experience. Wilhelm was clearly at ease being fitted for clothes, and he and the tailor had had a complicated conversation about inseams and trouser cuts that Tim had missed entirely because he’d been trying not to stare too obviously at the way the dark fabric clung to Wilhelm’s butt. When Wilhelm had turned to inspect the fit of final product in the three-way mirror Tim had had to sit down.

Wilhelm had grinned at him like he knew  _ exactly  _ what Timothy was thinking, and if it wasn’t for the way the tailor was visibly holding back a smirk Tim would have told Wilhelm that whatever he was imagining, it wasn’t nearly filthy enough.

Just like it hadn’t been _enough_ just to watch Wilhelm during the ceremony. (Tim was sure it had been lovely, but he had been busy thinking about the cut of Wilhelm’s shirt across his chest and had missed the entire thing.) And it hadn’t been _enough_ to put his hand on Wilhelm’s leg underneath the dinner table just to feel the hard line of his thigh through his trousers.

It had just  _ barely _ been enough to drag Wilhelm out of the reception hall when the dancing started, but they hadn’t even made it back to their room; Tim had spied a closet off a side hall-way and had thought,  _ that’ll do. _

Now he’s got Wilhelm’s hands on him like he’s been craving all evening, planted firmly on Tim’s ass and pulling him up Wilhelm’s thigh as Wilhelm holds him pinned against the wall. Tim rocks into it, running his hands around under Wilhelm’s jacket to feel the clean lines of his shirt, moaning into Wilhelm’s mouth because he can’t get enough of this, he  _ can’t _ .

“Come on, Wil,” he murmurs quietly, because they  _ are _ in a coat closet and Tim still has  _ some  _ discretion left. “Come on, come  _ on, _ fuck me already.” Wilhelm moves his mouth down the side of Tim’s neck, and the scratch of his beard on sensitive skin has Tim shuddering and closing his eyes even as he tips his head back.

“Lube’s in the room, Tim,” Wilhelm says, and  _ fuck _ , Tim knew there had been a reason to keep going upstairs, and now he’s screwed.

Or,  _ not _ screwed, which is the whole problem.

Tim is about to scream in frustration when Wilhelm shifts his hands to Tim’s hips and mutters, “turn around.” Tim turns under Wilhelm’s hands, and although he’s not sure what Wilhelm intends to do he sighs when Wilhelm’s hands brush over his straining erection. Wilhelm undoes Tim’s pants, and Tim can feel Wilhelm’s cock pressing against him; he tries to push back into it but Wilhelm holds him effortlessly in place as he undoes his own belt and zip.

Tim whines, but he’s rewarded when Wilhelm’s hands shift to his ass, spreading him open. Wilhelm rubs the hot, thick line of his cock between Tim’s cheeks, and Tim collapses forward into the wall as his knees start to shake.

Wilhelm holds Tim’s hips and ruts against him, and Tim braces his arms on the wall, glorying in the feel of Wilhelm’s dick sliding over his skin and the soft susurration of their clothing in the dim little room. He thinks that he could come just from this, and a moment later he’s sure of it as Wilhelm pulls him close with one hand and traces the other over Tim’s aching cock. He moans, heedless of the noise; Wilhelm growls “quiet” in his ear, and Tim bites his lip but the way Wilhelm’s hand is skating in teasing touches over his dick and the warm breath on his ear are really,  _ really _ not conducive to restraint.

Wilhelm’s grip tightens and Tim bucks into his hand. Another time he’d be embarrassed about how quickly he’s going to get off here, but Tim finds it hard to feel bad about anything when he feels this good, and even the thought that they’re crammed in a coat closet where anyone can find them with clothing shoved down just far enough to get access is not enough to stop him from coming in a sudden, gasping rush.

Tim leans heavily on the wall as Wilhelm continues to run his dick lazily between Tim’s cheeks, but as soon as he feels like he’s not going to just slide down to the floor he turns and pushes Wilhelm back a half step, talking a second to pull up his pants before he drops to his knees.

“All right, big guy,” Tim says breathlessly, and Wilhelm’s right eye glints at him in the dim light. “Your turn, yeah?”

Wilhelm runs a hand through Tim’s hair as Tim turns his attention to Wilhelm’s cock, flushed and thick in front of him. Wilhelm groans softly as Tim takes him into his mouth, sucking lightly at the tip before working his way further down Wilhelm’s dick.

Tim loves getting his mouth around Wilhelm; loves the heavy weight in his mouth, loves watching Wilhelm come apart under the judicious application of lips and tongue and enthusiasm. There had been a learning curve at first - Wilhelm’s not exactly small in any respect - but Tim’s definitely up for the challenge.

And it’s totally worth it for the way Wilhelm stares down at him, eyes intense even in the dim light, hand petting through Tim’s hair as Tim works. He’s got his hands on Wilhelm’s thighs, and he can feel the muscles there tensing as Wilhelm tries to hold still. Tim hollows out his cheeks and rolls his eyes up; Wilhelm swears softly, and Timothy takes pride in the way Wilhelm brings one hand up to brace against the wall behind Tim, face screwed up in concentration as he tries not to thrust into Timothy’s mouth.

It should be too soon to feel arousal pooling in his belly again, but Tim can’t help the spark of interest at the way Wilhelm looks right now. The fine lines of his suit are hanging open, and Tim feels a thrill of satisfaction to be the one undoing that pretty package. Tim runs the tip of his tongue up the big vein on the underside of Wilhelm’s cock; Wilhelm hisses through his teeth and _there_ _we go_ , Timothy thinks as Wilhelm finally begins to rock gently into Tim’s mouth. Wilhelm is always careful with him, but Timothy doesn’t always want him to be; Tim likes it when Wilhelm lets go, loves being able to draw it out of him.

Tim hums up at Wilhelm to encourage him, and Wilhelm seems to get the hint, thrusting forward until he brushes the back of Timothy’s throat. Tim takes a deep breath through his nose, relaxes his throat, and lets Wilhelm fuck his mouth, savoring Wilhelm’s heavy breathing and the way his hand tightens in Timothy’s hair. Wilhelm’s hips stutter a few times, and that’s all the warning Tim gets before Wilhelm’s shoving forward and coming down Tim’s throat, but this isn’t Timothy’s first rodeo; he swallows and pulls back gently, letting Wilhelm’s softening cock slip from his lips. He coughs to clear his airway, and then Wilhelm’s pulling him up and pressing him against the back wall, kissing him deep and thorough. Tim responds enthusiastically, preening a little at the possessive way Wilhelm’s hands rest on his hip and shoulder. 

They do at some point have to return to the party, though; as much as Tim would like to blow the entire thing off and head upstairs, it’s still early in the evening. And so clothes are re-adjusted, hair smoothed (hopefully) back into place, and Wilhelm’s pocket square used to clean up. Tim grimaces at it when he’s done and drops it in a trash bin as they re-enter the thankfully empty hallway.

No one appears to notice as they slip back into the ballroom; no one except, Tim sees with a sinking sensation, his brother.

Jack glances between Tim and Wilhelm, and then his eyes widen and Tim is suddenly acutely aware of Wilhelm’s missing pocket square and his own mussed hair. A huge, shit-eating grin splits Jack’s face and  _ oh god, why is this happening _ .

Wilhelm takes one look at Jack and says, “I’m going to go get drinks,” strolling off and abandoning Timothy to his fate as Jack bounds over.

That  _ traitor _ .

“Timothy, my man!” Jack lifts his hand for a high-five, which Tim refuses to cooperate with because Jack doesn’t need the encouragement. Undeterred, Jack elbows Tim in the side.”I didn’t think you had it in you, little brother. But I guess you  _ did.  _ Have it in you, I mean. Get it, I’m talking about Wilhelm’s-”

Tim claps a hand over Jack’s mouth before it gets any worse. “I get it, I get it!  _ Please _ stop talking, oh my god.” Jack just wiggles his eyebrows over Tim’s hand, and when Timothy lets go Jack drapes an arm over his shoulders.

“My baby brother, all grown up and getting it on in coat closets.” Jack mimes wiping away a tear because he is a colossal asshole. “I’m so proud.”

Tim feels his face burning. “You are two minutes older than me, please stop.” Tim tries to shrug Jack’s arm off but his brother is clinging like a limpet.

He’s saved by Wilhelm returning as promised with drinks. Wilhelm hands Tim one, then uses his free hand to pick up Jack’s arm and remove it from Tim’s shoulders. Jack takes it with good humor, clapping Tim on the back and saluting Wilhelm before moving on to (presumably) go bother someone else.

“That could have been worse,” Wilhelm deadpans, and Tim makes a face at him.

“How could it - you know what, don’t tell me,” he says, taking a drink.

“Could have been Nisha,” Wilhelm says, and Tim nearly chokes.

“Okay, you win,” he gets out as Wilhelm pats his back.

“Athena could have walked in on us,” Wilhelm continues thoughtfully, and oh god, is he trying to kill Tim?

“Janey could have -” Timothy needs Wilhelm to  _ stop talking _ , so he grabs Wilhelm’s lapel and and pulls him down, stopping the flow of words with his mouth. Tim hears Jack crow from somewhere across the room, but that is a small price to pay for the way Wilhelm grins against his lips (and most importantly,  _ shuts up _ ).

When Tim lets him go, Wilhelm blinks a few times then straightens. “What was I saying?”

Tim smooths Wilhelm’s lapel back into place. “I have no idea,” he says sunnily. When he looks back over the room Jack gives him a small toast with his glass, and for once it doesn’t look sarcastic, so Tim nods back and lets the smile on his face widen into a grin.

He doesn’t know it yet, but Jack’s getting them on  _ all _ the guest lists this year.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [ThirtySixSaveFiles](http://thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
